La Vie Est Belle
by laviniaashleigh
Summary: Andy leaves in Paris but comes back. -Fighting the urge to look back and check that Andrea was indeed behind her this time, Miranda made her way up the marble stairs and into the lobby. She stepped into the elevator, turning to find Andrea hovering at the door. With a wave of her hand, Miranda motioned for her to enter. The doors closed and a blanket of silence fell over them.-
1. Chapter 1

Hey, so this is my first DWP fanfic, which I've been meaning to write for a while now. :)

This is rated M because it has a little bit of swearing and who knows what the future will bring. ;)

It's un-betaed... so all mistakes are mine.

I own nothing. Although I wish I did, because there would be a sequel... with a lot of Mirandy...

Enjoy. :)

xxx Lavinia

* * *

Miranda shifted in her seat, pressing her back further into the cool crème leather of the luxurious towncar. Although, It couldn't really be classified as a town car, it was an overly extravagant and spacious limousine. She glared out of the window, not even seeing the beauty of the city passing by. The tension in the car was so powerful it made her uncomfortable, which was a relatively new concept for her. The woman beside her sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry Miranda. For today. I don't know what came over me. It all just became too much I guess."

Miranda turned and quirked an eyebrow. "I don't see this as an appropriate place to discuss such a matter, do you Andrea?" She shifted her eyes around the car at the other people, who were suddenly finding whatever was in their hand very interesting. Andrea sighed again and shook her head.

"Really Andrea, is it necessary to huff and puff like that? We are in a confined space and we do not wish to share your carbon dioxide." Miranda pulled her fur collar closer to her face and turned back to the window. She watched in the reflection as her assistant pulled the finger at someone across the space.

"Andrea, that is not ladylike in any way. I will not have such childish behaviour in my presence." Miranda reprimanded, without shifting her gaze from the window. She heard a cough that was clearly Nigel covering up his unattractive chortle. Andrea froze and slowly lowered her hand. She turned to look at Miranda, eyes wide. At that moment, Miranda was glad her face was hidden from view behind her fur. She certainly couldn't have all these people see her smirk.

The car finally pulled up outside the hotel. Miranda turned, addressing her team. "You may have the night off. Enjoy Paris. Be ready in the lobby at 6am tomorrow for our final day." There was a surprised chorus of Thank you Miranda's. "Andrea, you will come with me." The door was opened and she pulled her face into her 'Press smile'. Fighting the urge to look back and check that Andrea was indeed behind her this time, Miranda made her way up the marble stairs and into the lobby. She stepped into the elevator, turning to find Andrea hovering at the door. With a wave of her hand, Miranda motioned for her to enter. The doors closed and a blanket of silence fell over them. They were still silent as they made their way to Miranda's suite.

* * *

Andy was terrified. Miranda didn't seem angry and somehow that felt worse than if she was being the dragon lady. The elevator was silent and so was the walk to Miranda's suite. When they reached the door, Miranda stepped back for Andy to swipe the key card. Her hand was shaking. Andy held the door open and Miranda breezed past.

"Take a seat Andrea." She said, motioning to the couch. "Wine?"

"Uhhh, Sure?" It came out as a question, which she knew Miranda would hate. "I mean. Yes Please Miranda." She corrected herself.

"Red or white?" Miranda called from the kitchen.

"White please." Andy didn't even want to think about what would happen if she partook in some red. She'd be fired for sure. She could never control her mouth. Even after one glass.

Miranda returned, handed Andy her glass and sat at the opposite end of the couch. She sipped her red wine and Andy watched as she licked a small drip off her bottom lip. "Acceptable." She stated. "2005 was manifique year for French wine. Saumur-Champigny, Cuvée Prestige, Clos des Cordeliers. Perfection."

French was a seductive language, but it was pure sex coming from Miranda's lips. She'd also never heard Miranda so pleased with something. Andrea took a gulp of her wine in an attempt to calm her nerves. She couldn't imagine her life without seeing the woman across from her every day.

"Miranda, I'm sorry…" Miranda put up her hand.

"Andrea, I don't not wish for another apology. What you did was extremely unprofessional and I am extremely disappointed but up until that moment you were the best assistant I've had. We will continue as if this never happened and it will never happen again. I need y…." Miranda trailed off. "I need a competent assistant who doesn't tremble at the sound of my voice."

Andy couldn't believe her ears. Miranda just told her she was the best assistant she'd ever had. She couldn't help the huge smile that spread across her face.

"Of course Miranda. I'm sor…" Miranda quirked an eyebrow.

"Right, no more apologizing, sorry. I mean, Shit." Andy looked down at her glass. She heard a chuckle and her head snapped up, eagerly wanting to see Miranda laugh for real. Not one of those fake laughs she saved for galas and dinners. She was not disappointed. Miranda's face was bright. She had a stunning smile.

"You are too nice Andrea." Andy watched, enthralled, as Miranda took another sip. "It is a refreshing quality for someone in this industry." Miranda looked at Andy's empty glass. When had she finished it? "More wine? You really must try this." She extended out her arm and Andy felt the glass touch her lip. She took a sip and moaned. A blush creeped up her neck. She averted her eyes, hoping Miranda hadn't noticed. She clearly had because she was blushing too.

"That was amazing."

"Clearly." Miranda's eyes were shining with amusement. Andy felt her phone buzz in her lap, choosing to ignore the tingle between her thighs. She looked down.

"It's Nigel. May I?" She looked up at Miranda.

"By all means." Andy pressed the answer button.

"Hey Nige."

* * *

Miranda couldn't help but feel a surge of disappointment when Andrea's phone rang. She watched as the girl answered. She could hear Nigel squawking on the other end, firing questions at Andrea so quickly she had no time to answer them. Miranda held out her hand for the phone and Andrea handed it to her gingerly.

"Nigel. Stop that incessant noise right now. Yes, clearly, she is still with 'The Dragon'. No she is not fired and No I did not throw her out my penthouse window." She was greeted with shocked silence on the other end and handed the phone back to Andrea.

"Nige? You there?" Andrea couldn't help but giggle. It was rare for Nigel to be speechless.

"Six, You so are buying the first round. We are meeting in the lobby in half an hour. Get your size six ass ready." Miranda held out her hand for the phone again.

"Andrea is otherwise preoccupied. She will not be coming with you, I need her here. She will have to buy you a 'round' next time. Oh and Nigel? If you show up hung over tomorrow morning, you can say goodbye to your promotion."

"Yes Miranda. Wait… what?"

"We'll discuss it tomorrow on the flight. Goodnight Nigel."

"Goodnight Miranda. Don't make Six work too hard. She deserves a night off more than anyo..." She hung up on him, done with the conversation. Miranda handed the girl her cellphone.

"Thank you Miranda." Their fingers brushed and Miranda felt the tingle surge through her body.

"It sounds like we have a lot of work to do. What do you need me to do?"

"Have dinner with me Andrea."

"Wh-what?"

"Unless of course you'd rather go out with Nigel and get impossibly intoxicated."

"N-No. I'd love to have dinner with you. It's just unexpected."

"Good. I will go change." Miranda stood and started to walk to her room. She stopped and turned around. In a moment of courage she held out her hand for Andrea to take. The girl just stared at her outstretched hand, confusion clear in her face.

"I'll fill your glass and then I'd like you to come and talk to me while I change. You can't very well go out for dinner with Miranda Priestly in the same clothes you wore all day either. Not to worry, You are a size four now, yes? You will fit my clothes." Andrea took her hand with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you, Thank you, Thank you for the reviews and follows already. 3

I'm going to try and get at least one more chapter up before I go to bed.

* * *

"Red or white Andrea?" Andy looked up at the sound of her name.

"Red please." _What the hell? _She thought. _I'll control myself. I'm going to dinner with Miranda, how much weirder could this night get? _Miranda handed her a half filled glass and Andy took a sip. This time she held back the moan that threatened to escape and replaced it with an appreciative hum. Miranda stared at her before turning to walk towards the bedroom. Andy realized she missed the feeling of Miranda's hand in hers.

"Miranda wait." The older woman turned around in the doorway with an inquisitive look on her face. Andy strode over and reached for her hand. Miranda smiled a real smile and they walked to the bedroom hand in hand.

"Wait here." Miranda said, pushing Andy onto the bed by her shoulders. "I'll get changed in there." She motioned to the huge walk in wardrobe. "Sit here, drink your wine and tell me everything I don't know about you." Andy grinned. She couldn't help it. She was finally seeing the woman she always knew was there under the icy exterior.

"How about you ask me questions and I'll answer?" Miranda narrowed her eyes.

"Acceptable." She disappeared into the seemingly endless closet. Andy took a gulp of her wine.

"What is your favourite colour?" Miranda's voice drifted from the depths.

"Really? You attend gala's, dinners, parties and shows where it's your job to talk to people and the best question you can come up with is What's my favourite colour?" There was a heavy silence. _Shit. You got too cocky Sachs. Ease up on the red. She's still Miranda._ A white-toped head poked out of the doorway.

"If you must know, I was selecting my outfit based on your answer." Andy almost choked on her wine.

"Miranda Priestly, are you trying to seduce me?" _Fuck. Andrea Sachs. Shut the fuck up. Think before you speak you dumbass. _

"And if I was, what colour would I wear?"

"I can be more specific. Wear that short black Moschino you were going to wear to the party last Friday." Miranda grinned and disappeared again. Andy leaned back and took another big sip of her wine. It was nearly all gone.

"Andrea." Miranda's voice floated out.

"Yeah?"

"Come here." Andy downed the rest of her wine and flung her legs off the bed. She paused for a moment and closed her eyes as a wave of dizziness passed over her.

"Just a sec." She sat back down and took a few deep breaths before standing slowly and making her way to the closet. As she rounded the corner, she found Miranda standing in front of a mirror with her dress unzipped, exposing an expanse of the creamy white skin of Miranda's back.

"Zip me up, will you?" Andy took a deep, shaky breath and reached to do the zip. Her fingers brushed Miranda's back and the older woman gasped audibly.

"There you go. All done." Andy turned to leave then turned back around. She pushed Miranda closer to the mirror and stood close enough behind her that they weren't touching, but so Miranda could feel the warmth radiating between them.

"You want to know what my favourite colour is, Miranda?" The white hair bobbed up and down in front of her. She grasped Miranda's arm and spun her around.

"This colour." She stated, brushing her finger under each of Miranda's cobalt eyes. Andy turned Miranda around again.

"Your eyes are the most beautiful in the world."

* * *

Miranda looked at Andrea in the mirror. For the first time in a long time, she was rendered speechless. She wanted say that it was impossible because Andrea's eyes were the most beautiful. She wanted to tell Andrea that she alone was the most beautiful creature in the world. But she didn't.

"You can't go out looking like this, follow me. Who chose this for you? If it was Nigel, he's fired." She pulled Andrea's hand further into the closet.

"Wear this." She stated, holding out a red Dolce and Gabbana dress. She turned and pulled out a pair of classic black Louboutins. Placing them on the stool in the middle of the room before walking out to take her place on the bed. She spotted Andrea's empty glass on the bedside table.

"More wine Andrea?"

"Are you trying to get me drunk or something?" Andrea shouted.

"You do not need to shout. I'm only out here. You didn't answer my question."

"Yes. Red please." Miranda walked out to the kitchen and poured two more glasses of red. She picked up her cellphone and dialed the front desk.

"Toulouse darling, Miranda. I need a reservation for two at Le Meurice in twenty minutes. Merci." She hung up and made her way back to the room.

"Uhhh, Miranda? I need your help."

"We have a reservation in twenty minutes Andrea, hurry up." As she entered the closet, she couldn't help but laugh.

"It won't fit over my boobs."

"I can see that. Here." She placed the two glasses down and reached out to unzip the side. Andrea pulled the dress down over her hips. She turned, bringing their faces inches apart. Miranda could feel Andrea's warm breath on her lips. Losing herself for a moment, she reached up and brushed a finger along Andrea's bottom lip. The girl closed her eyes.

"Come." She grasped Andrea by the hand and pulled her to the bathroom. "I'm doing your makeup."

* * *

Andrea sat in the chair excitedly.

"I didn't know you could do make-up."

"And who, pray tell, do you think does my make-up every morning?"

"I don't know, I guess I just figured you had a team or something." She replied with a shrug.

"Before I became a fashion editor at Runway, I was a make-up artist with Vogue." Andy gasped.

"Miranda, you traitor."

"Vogue was an awful place. The editor was a complete bitch." Andy got the giggles and Miranda joined in. Soon they were both reduced to tears.

"So you were a fashion editor before you became Editor-in-chief?" Andy asked when she finally regained control over her giggle fit.

"Yes, I worked from the bottom just like everyone else. I didn't fly in and take over, as the tabloids suggest. Now stop moving, we only have five minutes." Andy sat and closed her eyes. She relaxed and let Miranda work her magic.

"Open." Andy obliged. Miranda placed a mascara wand in front of her left eye.

"Blink. Good. Done. Perfection. Now move so I can fix my face." Andy grabbed Miranda's hand and pulled her to the full length mirror in the corner of the bedroom.

"You are beautiful."

* * *

"Miranda. Look at me." She fixed her eyes on the two brown orbs that were staring at her.

"You are the most beautiful person on this planet. You do not need to 'fix' anything about yourself."

"Andrea, I'm 52 years old. How can you think I'm beautiful? I'm frumpy. The clothes are beautiful. The make-up is beautiful. I am not beautiful." Andrea rolled her eyes.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You're 52?" Miranda prepared herself.

"Don't say anything. Just go. I can't hear it again. Please." She felt tears threatening to escape and closed her eyes to ward them off. Miranda felt warm arms surround her and pull her into a warm body.

"God no Miranda. I'm not going anywhere. That's not what I meant. This whole time I've worked for you, I thought you were so much younger. Miranda, you are gorgeous."

"And what was your explanation for my white hair?" She mumbled into Andrea's neck.

"I thought it was a choice. I thought you had it dyed."

"I do." Andrea's whole body shook as she fell into another giggling fit.


	3. Chapter 3

"La Meurice holds reservations for no one, not even me. The only reason we got a table is because Toulouse on the front desk is the manager's son. You have to hurry Andrea." She was pulled by the hand to the door. After stating Miranda's name, the pair were ushered to a private corner of the restaurant. All of the tables were separated by privacy screens. Andy was beyond pleased.

"I am Pierre, I will be your waiter tonight. Parlez-vousfrançais?" He had a thick accent, but his English was very good. Andy could speak basic French and understand most things if people spoke slowly.

"Oui but please speak English. Andrea knows little French."

"Of course Ms Priestly. Could I get you a drink ladies?"

"Yes. We'll have a bottle of 1952 Vouvray, Le Haut-Lieu, Le Moelleux, Domaine Huet. Merci."

"Of course Ms Priestly. I will be back with your wine."

"Miranda, Please. Thank you." Andy watched the exchange without listening. This woman was enthralling.

"What did you get to drink?" She enquired.

"A vintage white. You don't seem to be handling your red very well." Andy laughed.

"Red hits me pretty hard. It's my poison. I love the taste, but I get drunk easily." Miranda chuckled.

"You should never reveal your weakness to the dragon, Andrea." The waiter returned with their wine.

"Holy shit Miranda, 1952? How much is this?" Miranda waved her hand.

"Do not worry Love. I invited you to dinner. This is my treat." Andy was about to protest, but Miranda placed a hand over her mouth.

"Shhhh. It's decided. Do not argue with the Dragon lady."

"I wish you'd stop calling yourself that. However, you can call me love whenever you like. Do you realize how English you get when you drink?" Andy watched as a blush creeped up Miranda's neck and cheeks.

"It's not just when I drink Andrea, It's when I'm comfortable." Andy beamed. Miranda was comfortable with her? She was in a happy daze when the waiter returned and asked for their order. Andy watched as Miranda ordered both their meals in perfect French. She saw the waiter nod and take the menus away in her peripheral vision, never taking her eyes off Miranda.

"You are so sexy when you speak French." The blush returned.

* * *

"Eh bien,Andrea. Vous êtessexytout le temps." Miranda smirked, knowing that Andrea had no idea what she just said.

"What? Slow down. I only caught 'Well Andrea' and 'sexy'." Miranda just smiled and shook her head. They sat in silence for a while, it was clear to Miranda that Andrea was deep in thought.

"What are you thinking so intensely about in that pretty little head of yours?" She asked when she couldn't bare it any longer.

"I… Miranda. I…" Miranda felt her smile drop.

"Stop doing that! God Miranda, you are so frustrating. Stop assuming the worst. I just want to know what this is to you. Are we friends or will this become more? I'm sorry. I just need to know before I invest myself in something that might not happen." Miranda closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She wasn't ready for this conversation yet. She wasn't ready to put her heart on the line.

"We do need to have this talk eventually, but can we just enjoy tonight?" Andrea nodded.

"Right, sorry. Of course."

Miranda moved to sit next to Andrea. She placed a hand on a warm cheek and leaned in until their lips were almost touching.

"Stop apologizing Andrea." She whispered before pulling away and moving back to her side of the booth.

* * *

Andy whimpered at the loss. She knew what she wanted, and she was fairly certain she knew what Miranda wanted but the woman was known to be unpredictable. What if Miranda just wanted a friend? She would deal with that if it came to it. _I have to have her in my life, no matter what. If a friend is what she wants, I'll be the best fucking friend she's ever had. Mmmm fucking… I'd like to fuck her. Shut up Andy. She's asked you a question. _

"I'm sorry, what was that?" She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and focused on the woman across from her.

"Really Andrea, do keep up. I asked you what you thought of Paris. Have you been here before?"

"What I've seen of it is gorgeous. No, I've never been before but I've always wanted to."

"I'm sorry that you have to work while we are here. You will have to take some leave later in the year and come back. It really is a stunning city. I spent some time here between school and college. It was supposed to be for six months but it ended up being three years. I love it here, but the only time I get the chance to come back is Fashion week and I'm far too busy to enjoy my time here."

Very soon, Pierre brought out their food and they started to eat in comfortable silence. When they were done, Miranda held out her hand.

"Come Andrea. The night isn't over yet."

"Where are we going? Don't we need to pay the bill?" Miranda didn't answer, she just tugged Andy out of the restaurant and into the waiting car. She spoke to the driver in rapid French

"We didn't even finish the wine, Miranda. Where are we going?" The woman next to her lifted an eyebrow as if to say _You never ask Miranda anything._ Andy shifted in her seat to get more comfortable and their hands brushed. She took and chance and laced her fingers through Miranda's.

"We are going to the Eiffel Tower Andrea. You can not come to Paris without seeing it at night." The hand in hers squeezed lightly. _I can't just be friends with this woman. I have to show her I can love her unconditionally. Whoa! Love? _She shrugged. _I guess I do love her._

* * *

__**I didn't get another chapter up before I fell asleep on my computer. I woke up with keys imprinted into my cheek. Whoops! **

**Thank you so much for your reviews. If you have any ideas, please tell me! I'd love some input. **

**There'll be another chapter later. xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Miranda's hand was being squeezed tightly as they ascended. The city below slowly shrinking in size.

"Do you trust me Andrea? I will not let any harm come to you. I promise." The girl nodded, but kept her eyes closed.

"Sweetheart, open your eyes, you are missing out on the most spectacular view."

"I see the most spectacular view everyday except Sundays. Miranda, I'm terrified of heights. Can we go back down now? Please?" Miranda let go of the trembling girls hand and heard her whimper.

"Miranda?"

"I'm here Darling." She wrapped her arms around Andrea's waist from behind.

"If I promise not to let go, will you open your eyes? You really can't miss this." She felt the girl surrender into her embrace.

"Are your eyes open?" The girl in front of her nodded. Miranda loosened her arms.

"You said you wouldn't let go!" Andrea whined. Miranda said nothing as she turned the girl around.

"I wanted to see your face." She stroked a finger across a wind flushed cheek. Andrea leaned into her hand and they stood like that for a moment.

"Miranda. Please. What is this? What am I to you?"

"Andrea..." Miranda had no idea what to say. She wanted to say I love you. She wanted to tell this girl just how much she meant to her. But she didn't want to scare her off by coming on too strong too soon.

"Andrea, I'm not good with feelings. You know this, but I want you to know that I am invested it this. It will be hard. I am not the easiest person to deal with, you know this as well. However, Andrea, I..." She hesitated. What if the girl freaked out? She had a sense of Déjà vu. What if she was left by the love of her life on the top of the Eiffel Tower? She couldn't live through that again. She wouldn't survive it, not with Andrea. There was a pregnant pause as Miranda built up the courage to say what she really wanted to say. She took a deep breath and went for it, placing her whole self on the line. At least of Andrea left, she could jump over the edge.

"I love you Andrea. Whole heartedly. With everything I've got. If you want this, I promise to focus as hard as I can to make this work. Because if we weren't to work, I don't think I'd survive." The girl didn't respond. Miranda closed her eyes and waited.

"I love you too Miranda. I guess I have for a while. I just didn't realise it until I thought maybe you felt the same. God I love you. I just needed to know. I couldn't bear to lose you, even if we were to just be friends. Not now. I'm in too deep."

"You're rambling Andrea."

"Oh god. Sorry."

"Stop. Apologising." Before she could reply, Miranda leant forward and kissed her with all the passion she felt. The girl responded, pulling their bodies closer. She felt a soft, wet tongue slide along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, giving Andrea full access. The only parted when it was necessary to breathe.

"We just made out on top of the Eiffel Tower." Andrea shook her head disbelievingly. Their foreheads were pressed together.

"Yes, so it seems."

* * *

**Hey, sorry this one is short. I've been at work all day.**

**I'm kind of getting sick of this story because I just write. I don't really have a plan... and that's why its kind of ended up moving so quickly. **

**I think I'll start a new one, but let me know if this is worth continuing. **

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

"Andrea, my darling I am so proud of you. I honestly had no idea how terrified you were of heights." The two women sat side by side in the comfort of the limousine. Miranda settled her head on a lean shoulder, she could barely focus on anything but Andrea's fingers making small circles just above her knee.

"You made it worth it."

Miranda chuckled. She could practically feel the warmth radiating from the girl's smile. "Yes, well. If you hadn't been brave enough to tell me how you felt…" She trailed off, losing her train of thought again. "Andrea, if you want to make it back to the hotel, you will stop touching my leg in such a way."

"What if I don't want to make it back to the hotel?" Miranda shivered as the hand stilled then slowly trailed further up her thigh, pulling the hem of her dress with it.

"Pilote, rouler la partition. Merci." The privacy screen rolled up too slowly. Miranda shifted impatiently. A small click sounded, signaling the glass had reached the top. Miranda wasted no time in unbuckling her seatbelt and straddling the other woman. The hand that was trailing up her thigh now slid under her skirt. She reached down and unbuckled Andrea's seat belt before pushing the girl to lie down on the oversized seat. Desperate lips found each other like two magnets. Cool hands trailed further up her dress, caressing her sides, while Miranda tangled her fingers in chocolate tresses.

"Oh god." Andrea mumbled without breaking their lips apart. She felt hands trail closer to where she really wanted them.

"Wait." Miranda pulled away and moved to sit back down in her seat.

"What? What is it? I'm sorry Miranda. I got caught up in the moment, I didn't even check with you first. I…."

"Hush you stupid girl. Of course I want this. However, I will not let our first time be a quickie in the back of a car."

"In all fairness, this _is _a limo. It's nicer than my apartment back home." Miranda turned a glare on the girl.

"Andrea. I want to make love to you. We will continue this when we get back to my suite. Do not argue with me."

"God I love you." Miranda smiled and grasped the hand that had found its way back to her thigh. After a few moments, Andrea's voice broke the silence.

"Miranda?"

"Hmmm?"

"I understand that you don't want to have sex with me in the car, but can we make out?" Miranda didn't even answer. Her mouth crashed down on soft lips.

"Ms Priestly, we have reached the hotel." The drivers thickly accented voice came over the intercom. Miranda sprang away from Andy, who whimpered.

"All in good time My love." Andy grinned as Miranda grasped her hand and pulled her from the car for the third time that night.

"Merci Pilote. You are not needed for the rest of the night." The driver nodded and eagerly sped away. Miranda turned and faced her. "You, however are needed. Desperately." She whispered incredibly seductively. Andy felt a wet heat pool at the pit of her stomach and shuddered.

"Yes Miranda." She responded cheekily.

* * *

**Thank you for all the wonderful responses. I'll continue with the story because you guys seem to like it and that's what matters. :)**

**I'm sorry that this one is short again. I'll do an extra long chapter next to make up for it. **

**xxx L**


	6. Chapter 6

The elevator could not have moved any slower. Miranda shifted uncomfortably, using all her will power to keep her hands of the gorgeous young woman beside her. Opting for another way to attempt to release some of her sexual frustration, Miranda turned.

"I'm going to make love to you so passionately, you scream my name. I'm going to love you like I've never loved another Andrea."

"Miranda! The CCTV! The security guards will be having a field day!"

Andrea's voice came out in a hurried whisper. Miranda chuckled. "They are just cameras my love, there is no audio. So I can say anything I like." Andrea shivered beside her. "Keep your body language professional, but say what you like." Miranda hummed sexily.

"Fuck, Miranda."

"I sure hope so." Miranda teased as the elevator doors pinged open.

Andrea watched Miranda's hips as they swayed towards the suite door. A hand reached out in front of her and she looked up, Dazed.

"The key card Andrea, do you have it?"

"It's in my bra Miranda, but my hands are full." She grinned cheekily.

"They are not Andrea. Don't be ridiculous. You are carrying a mobile phone." Andrea reached out with her free hand and grasped Miranda's ass.

"Now they are." She groaned as Miranda's hand reached up and slid into her bra. A thumb brushed her nipple lightly. Miranda leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Playing dirty will only get you in trouble Andrea." Her nipple was pulled between a thumb and forefinger which caused a loud moan to escape her lips.

"I'm sorry Miranda. Holy shit. Just open the door now." Miranda raised an eyebrow.

"Please." Her nipple was twisted slightly. Andrea only opened her eyes when she heard the door click open. She wasted no time in pulling Miranda through the doorway and slamming her back to close the door again.

Their lips found each other and Miranda took the lead. She pushed Andy towards the bedroom, unzipping her dress as they went. Her hands slid down over the younger woman's curves to the hem of her dress.

"Andrea." Miranda murmured, never losing contact with the girl's lips.

"Hmmm?" Andrea hummed.

"Take this fucking dress off. Right now."

"Miranda! You swore!"

"That's not the worst thing I'll do tonight. The dress Andrea."

Andy complied, pulling the offending garment off extremely slowly, testing Miranda's patience. Miranda growled.

"Andrea." She warned. "Your teasing will only come back to bite you on the ass."

Miranda pushed a now half naked Andy down onto the bed. She reached for the front clasp of Andrea's bra and flicked it off in one quick motion. Andrea gasped and Miranda moaned. She leaned down and took a nipple into her mouth.

"Mmmmm Miranda. Oh god. Mira." Andrea moaned incoherently. "God. I love you."

Miranda stopped and stood up.

"What? Why did you stop?"

"Are you drunk, Andrea?"

"Well, yeah. You kept giving me wine." She had a goofy grin plastered across her face which made Miranda fall even more in love with her.

"Put your bra back on."

"What? Mira. Talk to me."

"Andrea, how do I know you don't just want me because you are drunk? How do I know I won't wakeup in the morning with you gone?"

"Because I love you Mira."

"STOP! Stop calling me that." She all but screamed. Andrea watched helplessly as Miranda turned and stalked off into the bathroom. Andrea sighed and picked up her bra, clipping it into place as she walked over to the bathroom door. She knocked lightly.

"Miranda?"

"Go Andrea. Stop delaying the inevitable."

"Miranda Nicola Stephanie Priestly, stop being so pathetic. Open the door and talk to me."

"No Andrea."

"God damn it woman, open this fucking door, right now before I kick it in." The lock clicked open.

"Really Andrea. You're being ridiculous…"

"Me? I'm being ridiculous? God." Andrea ran a hand down her face in exasperation. She reached out and grasped Miranda's hand.

"Come and sit. We are talking. Now. You need to get past these insecurities or you are going to kill me."

**I'm so sorry it's been so long. I have no excuse except laziness. I'll try and keep more on top of it! **

**Xxx L **


End file.
